It All Began On My Balcony
by XxarlimeXx12
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after the balcony scene? Well you're about to find out. TxG


**Summary: Ever what happened after the balcony scene? Is that when Troy and Gabriella got together? Did they have their first kiss their? Will I ever stop asking these questions? Will I just start the story? Haha just messing with you, well here is my very first oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the characters. Not even Troy Bolton :[[[ He taken Lucky Gabriella. Anyway I do own the plot which kinda changes the whole point of HSM2 but it's just a story.**

Gabriella's POV-

Me and Troy were currently sitting outside on my balcony. He had just come over and explained about what he had said earlier that week. I couldn't not forgive him.

"I'm really sorry about what happened this week. You know I didn't mean anything I said." This was about the hundredth time he had apologized to me.

"Troy you don't have to keep apologizing to me. Everything is alright." Now I've probably said that about a hundred times. If you don't know what happened I'll fill you in. Troy and I were "accidentally" trying out for the musical and we ended up getting a callback. Chad and Taylor didn't think that was right for us so they tired to get us out of doing the callbacks. Troy ended up saying things that he didn't know I heard and I thought he meant it. But earlier everything was explained to me and now we're doing the callbacks.

"I know but I hate that I said those things about you. And I know you probably don't want to answer this question but how were you holding up this week?" He was right, I didn't really want to answer this question. But I knew I had to.

"Honestly I was a complete wreck without you. Hearing those things you said just tore me apart. I didn't know that this was all part of Taylor and Chad's plan. I wouldn't talk to anyone, I would just go to my room and cry." I started looking towards the ground because I couldn't believe I was telling this stuff to Troy. "I didn't think not talking to you for so long would have effected me so much. I'm just glad that we're friends again." I felt Troy's fingers lift my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. I wouldn't have been brave enough to tell you everything that I had been feeling. But since you were brave enough I think I can tell you. Basically I was feeling the same thing you were. I wouldn't talk to anyone. My aim is basketball was very bad since we weren't talking." I smiled at Troy knowing it also took him a lot of courage to tell me that.

"Hey it's getting a little chilly outside, how about we go inside?" He got up and held his hands out for me to grab. When I felt him grab my hand, sparks ran through my body. I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm in love with my best friend. Yes I'm head over heels in love with Troy Bolton. It's just that he doesn't really know that yet.

Troy's POV:

When I felt Gabby's hands in mine, it felt right. Our hands fit together like two puzzle pieces. I should probably tell you that I'm in love with Gabriella. Yes I'm head over heels in love with her. I just haven't had the courage to tell her yet. Right now we are lying on her bed.

"So what should we talk about Troy." She said while staring up at the ceiling.

_How about the fact that I'm head over heels in love with you. That's what I wanted to say but this came out instead. _"I don't know." It was quiet after that. Neither one of us were talking. We were just staring up at the ceiling. Things seemed awkward between us.

"Troy" "Gabby" We both said at the same time. "No you go first," I said. "No you go, what I have to say can wait." I took a deep breath. What I was about to say, might change our friendship. But right now, that's a risk I'm willing to take. I looked deep in her eyes and took her hands in mine.

"Gabby I think I'm falling for you. Wait no, I know I'm falling for you. That time we were apart, I was just so depressed without you. I love everything about you. Your smile, your eyes, the way your curls just cascade down your back, your laugh. There is nothing about you that I don't like. I've never had the courage to actually tell you how I felt. I've had these feelings since the first time we met. I guess that all I'm trying to say is that….Gabriella I love you."

Gabriella's POV:

"Troy…I..uh…umm." Was all that could come out of my mouth. I couldn't believe that the guy I was head over heels n love with, loved me back. He probably thinks I don't like him because I haven't said anything.

"Oh Gabby, if you don't feel the same way then that's alright." Just as I expected that's what he thought. He started walking towards the door but I finally said something.

"No wait Troy, don't go," He turned around and walked back towards me. When he sat down, I took his hands back into mine. "The reason I didn't say anything back was because I'm head over heels in love with you. I was too shocked to say anything because I always thought you never felt the same way. But now I know how you really feel"

"Good because I can finally do this." I was confused until he stood up, pulled me towards him, and placed his lips over mine. It was a passionate yet gentle kiss. I could definitely feel sparks flying in the kiss. I was finally kissing my longtime crush, Troy Bolton. Soon air was needed, and we both pulled away.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that" Troy said still looking into my eyes.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that." And with that I pulled him back into another earth-shattering kiss.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Me and Troy were now officially going out. And it all began on my balcony.


End file.
